Diskussion:Galaxy-Klasse
Änderungen Rückgängig Besten Dank für die Änderung meiner Änderung. In welcher Folge bitte schön wurden die Maße der Enterprise erwähnt? Langsam wird es lachhaft hier. Entweder gelten TM oder sie gelten nicht. Entscheidet Euch. (Der vorstehende Beitrag stammt von Geo cgn (Beiträge) – 09:03, 8. Nov. 2006 (UTC) – und wurde nachträglich signiert.) :TMs gelten nie allein als Canon. Wo wird was anderes behauptet? Die Quelle für die Größe steht als Fußnote dran. siehe hier -- 11:06, 6. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Dieser IP-Beitrag is eh schon 5 Jahre alt.^^ -- 11:16, 6. Okt. 2011 (UTC) abmessungen ich glaube die maße des schiffes werden ganz indierekt in Das Experiment erwähnt. (zumindest die größe von Crushers surrealen univerum und in ralation dazu die enterprise) --Shisma 09:03, 8. Nov 2006 (UTC) : also ein indirekter Schluss, aus dem Du auf den Meter genau die Maße der Enterprise ableitest. Die Maße werden nier erwähnt, und das gilt für fast jedes Schiff in Star Trek. Anders für die Enterprise E, da erwähnt Picard die Länge gegenüber Lilly. --unsigniert ::Memory Alpha:Perfektion ist nicht erforderlich - Wir sind noch immer dabei die Datenbasis aufzubauen, dass man da schonmal Daten der Einfachheit halber übernimmt und dann auch von Version zu Version mitschleppt, weil sich keiner traut oder einfach an anderer Stelle zu beschäftigt ist die Werte zu entfernen, sollte klar sein. Dafür kann der Artikel ja auch von jedem bearbeitet werden. -> Ändern und Inhalt der Änderung in die Zusammenfassung schreiben (und dabei wenn's geht den Lachkrampf unterdrücken, den man vielleicht mal dabei verspürt). 17:30, 9. Nov 2006 (UTC) der einwand "Memory Alpha:Perfektion ist nicht erforderlich" wirkt auf mich wie ein bibelzitat zum thema Blutspenden :) . ich bezweifle das dieser grundsatz aus dem motiv heraus geschaffen wurde, hier klarheit zu bringen. die frage ist berechtig ob wir daten abbilden dürfen die sich wahrscheinlich niehmahls im canon nachweisen lassen. ich schage daher folgendes vor. wir geben eine geschätze länge (anhand einer szene, eines mehrdeutigen kommentars oder ähnlichem ab) und geben dies als quellangabe an --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:54, 28. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::Ja, das ist schon klar. Der Passus soll hier lediglich dazu dienen, um jedem klar zu machen, dass es eben oft so ist, dass Unklarheiten und falsche Fakten von Version zu Version mitgeschleppt werden – und soll auch den Druck von den Autoren nehmen, in der Form dass eben Fehler passieren können. ::Den Vorschlag halte ich wie andere auch von dir für durchaus vernünftig, aber sollte man das nicht eher in den Enterprise-Artikel schieben? 14:21, 28. Dez 2006 (UTC) Das englische WIKI behauptet da aber was anderes. Die Länge des Schiffes wird dort mit 642.5 Meter angegeben. Klick mich. Ich selber hatte bereits eine Diskusion mit einem anderen Nutzer an anderer Stelle welcher folgendes sagt, ich zitiere: "Hab hier das Heft von der offiziellen Raumschiffsammlung, Ausgabe 1, liegen. Diese Daten sind direkt von CBS/ Paramount abgesegnet und lauten auf exakt 642,5 Meter." Bezug nehmend darauf wollte ich das hier ändern, es wurde aber Rückgänig gemacht mit der Begründung es sei nicht "canon". Die Raumschiffgrösse wird von euch auf 705 geschätzt weil mal auf Grund einer >>ständig schrupfenden Warpblase<< davon ausgeht das dass Schiff dann nach der Auskunft des Computers: "Das Universum hat einen Durchmesser von 705 Meter" zu klein wird die Blase. Hat sich mal einer Gedanken darüber gemacht das die Blase ja mit der Geschwindigkeit X sich verkleinert und somit unmittelbar nach der Auskunft die Blase 640m sein könnten? Also was genau ist denn Canon? Die Länge wird in der Serie nie genau erwähnt und so ein Zufallswert ist dann mal Canon? Da verlasse ich mich lieber auf das englische Wiki und CBS / Paramount. Danke. Jpanse (Diskussion) 14:34, 17. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Is das ein Phaser? ich bin bei trekcore gerade auf ein eigenartiges screenshot gestoßen: http://tng.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=101&pos=272 . ist das ein phaser? --Shisma 21:41, 5. Dez 2006 (UTC) :so wie es aus sieht ja, steht so auch in Darmok (Episode) in den Hintergrundinfos--Bravomike 21:53, 5. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::mh? ist das wirklich ein fehler? --Shisma 21:55, 5. Dez 2006 (UTC) :::Hab die Folge noch relativ gut im Gedächnis, und mir ist (Schande über mich!) nichts aufgefallen, also wird Riker was wie "Worf, die Phaser!" gesagt haben, und ich habe dann ganz automatisch gedacht: OK! An irgendeinen Spezielbefehl kann ich mich nicht errinnern.--Bravomike 21:58, 5. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::::nagut, können wir ja denn immernoch ändern--Shisma 22:01, 5. Dez 2006 (UTC) :::btw, sehe gerade, dass du das Bild hochgelden hast: kann man die Bilder von Trekcore einfach nehmen (wg. Copyright usw.?) Ich suche nämlich schon ewig eine bequeme Quelle--Bravomike 22:03, 5. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::::klar, das copyright an den bildern gehort Paramount. trekcore stellt sie nur zur verfügung. du kannst trekcore also problemlos nutzen. aber eine anmerkung an die quelle des screenshots wäre fair. --Shisma 22:07, 5. Dez 2006 (UTC) das ist ein Tachyonimpuls, oder? - Nikii :Nein, das soll wirklich ein Phaser sein--Bravomike 21:14, 2. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Enterprise hat Subraumrisse entdeckt? Entsprechender Absatz sollte gelöscht werden, da es nicht die Crew der Enterprise war, die das Phänomen aufspürte, sondern einige "externe" (tschuldigung, hab die Folge ewig nicht gesehen) Wissenschaftler. Da sich auch die Crew der Enterprise diesen Erkenntnissen gegenüber zunächst ein wenig bedeckt hielt, halte ich entsprechenden Absatz für unsinnig. 91.65.197.36 12:37, 9. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Welche Textpassage meinst du? 13:37, 9. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Ah, okay - hab's doch gefunden. Ich formuliere es um. 13:38, 9. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Yacht des Captains http://memory-alpha.org/de/index.php?title=Galaxy-Klasse&diff=202865&oldid=202864 Wäre schon zu wissen, wann--Bravomike 19:20, 25. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :In der Folge Das Herz eines Captains wurde geplant, dass Picard und Wesley mit der Yacht des Captains fliegen, dann wurde aber ein Shuttle genommen aber die Yacht wurde trotzdem in der Folge nicht erwähnt. --Klossi 19:43, 25. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::ich wüsste nicht das tatsächlich darüber geredet wurde. aber auf diesem display http://startrekpropcollector.com/trekauctions/images/pih/2642-0002.jpg (die Konsole neben Rikers platz) kann man eindeutig lesen das die yacht existiert--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 05:58, 26. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Quelle? Als ich mir den Artikel mal wieder durchgelesen habe, ist mir eine kleine Stelle aufgefallen, deren Inhalt eine Quelle gut gebrauchen könnte, sodass sie canon und keine Spekulation ist: Direkt neben der Krankenstation gibt es wie auf jedem Schiff eine Leichenkammer... Woher weiß man, dass es auf absolut jedem Schiff eine Leichenkammer gibt, wurde das bei einer Serie irgendwann mal erwähnt? --Andy Riker 12:09, 31. Aug. 2008 (UTC) HGI Ich wollte nur dazu sagen, dass der Text in der Version http://memory-alpha.org/de/index.php?title=Galaxy-Klasse&curid=1028&diff=254207&oldid=254206 entfernt wurde, schon in dne HGI enthalten war und nicht von mir ist. Die Grundaussage kommt mir aber bekannt vor. --Mark McWire 14:32, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Phaserbänke 12 oder 9? Die IP hats auf 9 geändert, die MA/en kennt 12 bzw 14. Was stimmt denn nun?--Joe-le 11:28, 23. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Weiter unten im Artikel steht 10, sogar mit Quelle: --Bravomike 14:42, 23. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::aus der genannten Episode: WORF: I have completed a survey of our tactical systems. We are equipped with ten phaser banks, two hundred and fifty photon torpedoes, and a high capacity shield grid. -- 15:11, 23. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Die Zahl gilt aber nur für das komplette Raumschiff denke ich. Sobals sich Antriebs- und Untertassensektion teilen, kommen weitere Phasebänke zum Vorschein.--Joe-le 15:33, 23. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::wie wäre es wenn wir für diesen Zustand extra Sidebars anlegen-- 15:51, 23. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Die Galaxy-Klasse des Typs Enterprise-D hat 11 Phaserbänke, welche sich einwandfrei auf dem Raumschiffsmodell als solche identifizieren lassen. Wie Shisma schon schrieb wurden in einer Episode 10 Phaserbänke wörtlich erwähnt. Im geteilten Zustand ist noch eine zwölfte Phaserbank auf dem Kopf der Antriebssektion zu sehen. Mir dem CGI-Fehler aus sind es dann eigentlich sogar 12 bzw. 13 Phaserbänke ;) --Mark McWire 22:13, 23. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Also ich würde mich an dieser Stelle eindeutig nach dem Dialog richten wollen. Für mich klingt equipped nicht so, als würde Worf nur die gerade nutzbaren Phaser aufzählen, ich finde das klingt eher wie eine komplette Bestandsaufnahme (die 250 Torpedos sind ja auch nicht nur die, die in genau diesem Moment abgefeuert werden können). Sicherlich sind zwölf Phaser''streifen'' sichtbar, aber es könnte ja auch möglich sein, dass die Anzahl der Streifen nicht identisch mit der Anzahl der Phaser''bänke'' ist. Das Äußere kann da leicht täuschen (so eine Art umgekehrter Fall wie bei der Heinkel He 177, die sieht aus, als habe sie zwei Motoren, hat tatsächlich aber vier). Vielleicht sind die sichtbaren Streifen eher wie Kanonenluken, und nicht hinter jeder steht immer eine „Kanonen“, vielleicht kann ein Phaser durch zwei Streifen abgefeuert werden, je nach taktischer Situation. Aber das wäre zu viel Spekulation. Letztendlich haben wir eine ziemlich eindeutige Dialogaussage, da sollten wir die auch vorrangig nutzen. Man kann ja noch eine HGI dazu schreiben.--Bravomike 06:55, 24. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Da würde ich mich Bravomike anschließen. Und das was sichtbar ist in die HGI.--Tobi72 11:19, 24. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Call!- 11:30, 24. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Steht doch schon in der HGI ;-) Außerdem nutzt die Enterprise so weit ich mich entsinne im Laufe ihrer Einsätze ja nahezu alle Phaserstreifen. --Mark McWire 17:20, 24. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Torpedorampen 3 Rampen für Photonentorpedos Irre ich mich jetzt nur oder gibt es wirklich drei? Ich kann mich an je eine Rampe nach vorne und nach hinten erinnern, aber wo ist da denn die dritte Rampe? --D47h0r Talk 14:12, 30. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Das muss in die HGI, da es so im TM steht. Die dritte Rampe ist Achtern der Untertassensektion und im angedockten Zustand von der Maschinensektion verdeckt. --Mark McWire 14:53, 30. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Phaser Die Galaxy-KLasse hat 11 sichtbare und eine nicht sichtbare Phaserpharlanx direkt vor der Kampfbrücke. Sie wird nur dann sichtbar wenn eine Raumschifftrennung durchgeführt wird. :Allerdings wird in 10 gesagt.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 17:55, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Phaser und Torpedowerfer Es gab zwar schon viele Diskussionen dazu, aber ganz geklärt wurden diese Fragen nie: Woher kommt kanonisch die Info, dass es im getrennten Zustand einen weiteren Phaser auf derm Hals gibt, und wurde dieser jemals eingesetzt? Und woher stammt kanonisch die Info über den angeblich ebenfalls im getrennten Zustand verfügbaren Torpedowerfer in der Untertasse, und wurde der jemals eingesetzt? Ich wüsste nämlich nicht, dass diese beiden Waffen jemals einen Austritt gehabt hätten. Auch stellt sich die Frage, ob außer den beiden großen Phasern auf der Untertasse und den beiden an den Warpgondelträgern (z.B. in ) jemals andere Phaser zum Einsatz kamen, von denen man schließen könnte, dass die Angabe von 10 Bänken falsch sei (von dem "Fehler" in Darmok (Episode) mal abgesehen). Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 18:08, 19. Feb. 2016 (UTC) :Okay, ich habe noch diese Szene mit einem zusätzlichen Phaser (symmetrisch zwei) am Hals in gefunden. Von Torpedowerfern in der Untertasse oder nur bei Trennung verfügbaren Phasern weiß ich jedoch noch nichts. Wäre schön, hier mal eine Antowrt zu bekommen, Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 17:00, 6. Mär. 2016 (UTC) ::Darüber hinaus werden in einer Graphik in die phaser banks an der vorderen Antriebssektionsunterseite und der Antriebssektionsheckoberseite bestätigt, was drei mehr macht. Somit kommen wir aber auch nur auf neun direkt bestätigte, was der Gesamtzahl von 10 nicht widerspricht. Onicle (Diskussion) 18:57, 3. Mär. 2019 (UTC) Abschnitt "Brücke" Dort ist Folgendes zu lesen: "Die Kommandobrücke weist im Gegensatz zu den Vorgängern einige Veränderungen auf. Sie ist groß, sehr geräumig und vom technologischen Stand relativ einfach ausgestattet." Das ist, mit Verlaub, Unsinn. Wo genau ist denn die Brücke einer Galaxy (in technologischer Hinsicht) relativ einfach ausgestattet? Sie folgt einem schlichten (und subjektiv sehr hässlichen) Design, aber das hat mit Technologie ja nichts zu tun. Des weiteren, sofern ich mich da korrekt erinnere, ist der Durchmesser der Brücke der Enterprise D und der TOS Enterprise mit 12 Metern gleichgroß. --Petoschka (Diskussion) 22:43, 12. Okt. 2018 (UTC) :Ja das mit dem technologischen Stand kann ich gerade auch nicht nachvollziehen. -- 11:41, 13. Okt. 2018 (UTC)